PASW
PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling) is a CAW wrestling show currently broadcasting on Youtube. It is also known for his motto: "Pain, Attitude, and Savage Wrestling!" PASW was created as a cooperative wrestling federation by Adrian Destiny, "Road Rocker" Alex Michaels, and Alpha. The current PASW General Manager is Mr. Williams. The federation started to be shown on Youtube from 2009 to nowadays. --> Go to the calendar of Supershows. 'Roster' *''Adrian Destiny'' *''Alpha'' *''Mr. Amazing Todd '' *''Archangel'' *''Austin Sopp'' *''"BD" Bret-Dogg Thunder'' *''Bison'' *''Brian Thunder'' *''Colten Sopp'' *''David Hart Smith'' *''Eric Hero'' *''Freddy'' *''Gangsta'' *''Hardcore Jack'' *''Jake Tyler Hart'' *Justin Gavin'' *''Luxurious Lee'' *''Mario Sánchez'' *''Matt Hardy'' *''Maverick'' *''Omega'' *''Road Rocker '' *''Rob Van Dam'' *''Rodriguez'' *''Shawn Michaels'' *''Sokolov '' *''Terry Funk'' *''The Tornado '' *''Vance Archer'' *''Young Blood'' ''-> Check 'PASW Power Board' 'Tag Team/Stables' *'BadBoy Crew''' (Luxurious Lee & Gangsta) *'Fear Society '(Freddy, Maverick, Vance Archer) *'Hart Dungeon' (Jake Tyler Hart & David Hart Smith) *'Japan Team' (Sokolov & Bison) *'Rodríguez & Mr. Amazing' 'Champions' 'Other Accomplishments' 'Defunct Championships' 'History' The history of Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling as an independent federation began in WWE Survivor Series 2007, where Team PASW "Road HBK" Alex Michaels, Titan, and Freddy Bones) faced Team WWE (formed by Shawn Michaels, John Cena, and Undertaker) with their desired freedom on the line. Team PASW was an alliance created by A-32 (Adryan, Adrian Destiny), "Road HBK" Alex Michaels, S5 (The Brawler, Alpha), Freddy Bones (Craig Freddie, Freddy), "The Beast" Titan, and Jason X, who were competing in one of WWE's development territories. The youngsters felt that they had to make an impact if they wanted to make themselves known. At Cyber Sunday 2007, Alex and A-32 were chosen by the audience to face D-Generation X for the World Tag Team Championship. The youngsters defeated the legendary tag team when Jason X attacked Hunter from behind, allowing A-32 to DDT Shawn Michaels and get the World Tag Team titles. In the following Monday Night Raws, the alliance started to destroy every superstar they find, even the WWE Champion John Cena, who lost his title against Randy Orton due to an interruption of Freddy Bones. Vince McMahon scheduled a match at Survivor Series between the Alliance and Team WWE, and picked Shawn Michaels and John Cena as two of the members of his team. The Alliance decided to pick A-32, Alex Michaels, and Freddy Bones as the contesters, but Shawn Michaels attacked A-32 on the last Raw before Survivor Series, leaving him injured, and therefore, unable to compete. Then, Titan, a hot prospect for WWE, appeared and joined the Alliance, which was known as PASW. Cena and Michaels revealed Undertaker as the last member of the team, and that the match was going to be celebrated inside the Elimination Chamber. Team PASW accepted the terms, but they added a new one: if they won the contest, they would be free to go. During the match at Survivor Series, Alex was eliminated by Undertaker, leaving Team PASW at disadvantage, but Freddy Bones changed himself into a hero and pinned every single member of the Team WWE to win the match for the alliance. PASW was finally an independent federation. Watch the highlights of the match here. '2008-2009: Early Non-Televised Events' After becoming an independent federation, PASW Wrestling celebrated their first ever supershow called "PASW New Year's Revolution 2008", but it was not broadcasted. Before that supershow, there were house shows in which Bazooka became the first ever PASW Hardcore Champion, Will Gunn (Austin Sopp) became the Million Dollar Champion, "Road HBK" Alex and POD (Alpha's elder brother) became the first ever PASW Tag Team Champions as "The New Dudley Boyz", The Rock became the first ever PASW Attitude Champion, and A-32 became the first ever PASW Ultimate Champion. At New Year's Revolution 2008, Bazooka defeated Sting in a Hell in a Cell match, retaining the PASW Hardcore Championship; The New Dudley Boyz defeated Jason X & Freddy Bones, retaining the Tag Team Championships; A-32 defeated S5 and Titan in a 3-Way dance, retaining the PASW Ultimate Championship; and finally, Will Gunn defeated The Rock in a Ladder match where the PASW Attitude Championship and the Million Dollar title were on the line. At the end of 2008, Bazooka was still the PASW Hardcore Champion; The New Dudley Boyz lost the PASW Tag Team Titles against A-32 & Tiger Jones; Freddy Bones defeated A-32 for the PASW Ultimate Championship; and The Rock defeated Will Gunn for the PASW Attitude Championship, regaining the title. At the last non-televised event, which was called "PASW New Year's Revolution 2009", Bazooka defeated Jason X, retaining the PASW Hardcore title; Xtrem32 (A-32 & Tiger Jones) lost the Tag Team Championships against the Travis Brothers (Brian Thunder & BD Thunder); The Rock defeated Titan, Will Gunn, and "Road HBK" Alex, retaining the PASW Attitude Championship; and in the main event, Freddy Bones defeated Tiger Jones, retaining the Ultimate Championship belt. At the end of the show, Bazooka announced his retirement, being the undefeated undisputed Hardcore Champion, and the PASW Hardcore belt was forever removed. '2009-2010: Beginning of Youtube Era' The main change after the beginning of Youtube era was the creation of new shows: Saturday Night's Fights, or SNF, and Sunday Heat. Sunday Heat only lasted 2 episodes, but some important superstars such as Kurt Angle, Bret Hart, Brock Lesnar, and Sting. It also meant the last appearance for Bazooka and Jason X, two of the PASW Originals. In 2009, The first CPV of the new era was called "December 2 Dismember", in which the last matches for the Million Dollar and the Attitude titles were disputed. Furthermore, Adryan (A-32) defeated Sabu for the Hardcore Championship, and Jeff Hardy defeated Ric Flair for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship, becoming the most important titles in the company. At Armageddon 2010, S5 (Alpha) defeated Jeff Hardy, AJ Styles, Road HBK, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch in the first ever 6-Man Hell in a Cell for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship, becoming the new champion. The following week, the Superstar of the Year tournament was created, with 4 competitors contesting: S5, Jeff Hardy, Adryan, and Cruiserweight champion AJ Styles. The semifinals were in SNF 5, ending with Adryan and Jeff Hardy advancing to the finals. The final match of the tournament was disputed at New Year's Revolution 2010, in which Adryan put his Hardcore title on the line too. In the main event, Jeff Hardy defeated Adryan, becoming the 2009's Superstar of the Year, and the new Hardcore champion. At SNF 6, Sean Waltman appeared attacking AJ Styles and stealing the Cruiserweight Championship. There were then 4 announced matches for "No Way Out 2010": Sean Buzz & Casey Suzuki vs. Travis Brothers for the PASW Tag Team Championship in a Steel Cage match, AJ Styles vs. Sean Waltman for the Cruiserweight Championship, Jeff Hardy vs. Road HBK vs. Adryan for the Hardcore Championship in a Hell in a Cell match, and the Elimination Chamber match for the WCW World Heavyweight title. After losing the Hardcore title at New Year's Revolution, Adryan convinced Road HBK to include him in the championship match against Jeff Hardy that he earned by defeating Tommy Dreamer in a tables match in the same event; Adryan just wanted to beat Hardy up, and Road HBK accepted. At No Way Out, Buzz & Suzuki defeated Travis Brothers becoming the new tag team champions; AJ Styles defeated Sean Waltman and regained the Cruiserweight title; Adryan betrayed Road HBK and regained the Hardcore Championship inside the cell; and finally, Goldberg defeated S5, Tokio Dynamite, Paul London, Big Chris, and Chuck Palumbo inside the chamber, and became the new WCW World champion. '2010-2011: This is ECW! Show ' PASW premiered a new show called "This is ECW!", in which Adryan defeated Mr. McMahon in an extreme rules match to earn the ECW's rights in PASW's favour. On This is ECW! 2, Adryan defended his Hardcore title against Road HBK successfully, and Shawn Michaels debuted in PASW teaming up with Curt Hawkins defeating Hardcore Holly & Craig Freddie. PASW created a mark division then with WCW Zone and ECW Zone. At PASW Backlash, Japan Team defeated Curt Hawkins & Amazing Todd to retain the PASW Tag Team Championships; S5 defeated Tommy Dreamer and Bill Goldberg to become the ECW and WCW World Heavyweight champion; and in the main event, Team ECW (Adryan, Craig Freddie, and Rob Van Dam) defeated Team WCW (Road HBK, Shawn Michaels, and Brian Travis). On SNF 8, Jesse became the No. 1 contender for the Cruiserweight title at PASW Judgment Day, and Brian Travis betrayed his brother Bret Travis after being defeated by Japan Team, and finishing with Travis Brothers tag team. At Judgment Day 2010, a tournament to determine the no. 1 contender to the WCW World Heavyweight Championship with Bill Goldberg, Shelton Benjamin, Road HBK, Carlito, Masked Man, Shawn Michaels, Batista, and JBL. In quarterfinals, Goldberg defeated Shelton Benjamin, Road HBK defeated Masked Man, Shawn Michaels defeated Carlito, and Batista defeated JBL. In Semifinals, Road HBK defeated Goldberg, and Batista defeated Shawn Michaels. In the finals of the tournament, Road HBK defeated Batista, getting an opportunity for the WCW title against S5 at Clash of Champions 2010. Meanwhile, Jesse became the new Cruiserweight champion, Japan Team defeated Adryan & Amazing Todd to retain the PASW Tag Team Championship, and Bryan defeated Bret Travis in an brother vs. brother inferno match. '2011: Division of Marks: ECW / WCW' '2012: WWE and PASW Wrestling on Youtube ' '2013: Supershows Era' 'PASW Alumni (2009-Nowadays)' '2009' *''Bazooka (2008-2009)'' *''Jason X (2008-2009)'' *''POD (2009)'' *''Project 86 (2009)'' *''Tiger Jones (2009)'' *''Titan (2009)'' '2010' *''Jeff Hardy (2009-2010)'' *''Jesse (2010)'' '2011' *''Chuck Palumbo (2010-2011)'' *''Daniel Covell (2010-2011)'' *''Desmond Wolfe (2011)'' *''El Icono (2011)'' *''Goldberg (2009-2011)'' *''Hardcore Holly (2010-2011)'' *''"Hollywood" Hulk Hogan (2011)'' *''Jay Lethal (2011)'' *''John "Bradshaw" Layfield (2010-2011)'' *''Kevin Nash (2011)'' *''Masked Man (2009-2011)'' *''Ryan Havoc (2011)'' *''Paul London (2010-2011)'' *''Phenom (2011)'' *''Scott Hall (2011)'' *''Sean Waltman (2010-2011)'' *''Super Dragon (2011)'' *''Tokio Dynamite (2009-2011)'' *''Unitash (2011)'' '2012' *''AJ Styles (2009-2010, 2012)'' *''Chavo Guerrero (2011-2012)'' *''Matsuda (2012)'' *''"Cowboy" Spuch (2011-2012)'' '2013' *''The Rock (2008-2009, 2012-2013)''